The Missing Generation -Introduction-
by l'Aurellie
Summary: A young girl explains the past events of her life whilst revisiting her grandmother's stories about the time she had met her father. The short introduction to the novella


Missing Generation

Introduction

Granny always told me about when she met her daddy, a sweet smile plastered to her face whenever she remembered. She never once said a word against him - even when he left her. Granny's been gone for a while now, but I still remember what she told me.

"You've got the whole universe and so does he. If you need to find him you will." She never explained what she meant. How will I know if I need him?

_Whatever… Why does it matter? He should be long dead. _Pacing the streets of Florana, buzzing with the tourists attracted to the lush plants and calming atmosphere, usually silenced these tiring memories, but it seems that that would not be the case today. I had been moved to planet Florana after my mom's disappearance three weeks ago leaving no trace; only her gold locket with Granny's picture inside and a big, old, dirty stone on the outside.

Apparently the stupid locket was the result of thievery. Just what I needed. Some stupid, dirty, stolen necklace; I'm already getting glared at by the shopkeepers and locals for pickpocketing and stealing whenever it's necessary…

Even if I wanted to find my great-grandfather, he's surely dead. He'd have to be some sort of time traveler to be alive, but everyone knows that those are myths. Anyone who truly believes that you can go forward or back in time get sent to the Psychiatric Ward. If it was real and if I could go back in time I'd stop mom from marrying dad.

I once had a twin sister, but it was considered a work of the Devil by my hometown on planet Earth. My dad, having run the town's church, threw her off a near-by cliff into the ocean. The only reason that it wasn't me who was thrown into the ocean was because I was born five minutes earlier. She was never held close, wasn't even named…

Granny hated dad. She had thought that twins meant good luck - not bad. In turn, since he couldn't hurt her - Granny being on the council - he beat me. Sometimes it was with fists, the occasional bottle, it was mostly with the nearest object that would be able to strike me hard enough but not leave marks. One time he was using a bottle and it broke after striking my face too hard; I now suffer from a scar reaching from the space between my eyebrows down to my ear. Unfortunately dad took out the vision in my right eye. Even then nobody knew what was happening in that house; believing the lies that he fed the town to keep them from the truth.

He died from a drowning years later - funny how karma works -, mom vanished around the same time, and Granny had already passed away. I was alone in the world until a woman named Rose contacted me offering lodging on Florana. I had nothing to lose and she seemed nice enough, so here I am.

Lately though, I've been getting the weird feeling of being watched and followed; and trust me when I say that I wish I was making it up. I've noticed things askew in my home, footsteps in the halls and on the stairs, and the temperature dropping during the night. I asked my neighbours whether they've had any of that happen to them, they always end up looking at me like I just took a dump on their carpet.

I round the corner, heading back towards the house and notice Rose waiting for me on the front steps. I pick up my speed and jog over to her. Catching a flash of blue off to my left causes me to falter. The wind whirls as something appears out of nowhere. A police box? The door opens and out steps I man I know without ever meeting. Dressed in a blue pinstriped suit, brown overcoat, deep red sneakers, and wearing the look of a man who found just what he was wanting to find.

As I tentatively step forward Rose glances over at me and gasps, the man spins around and sees me. He just stops, mouth agape, looking between Rose and I.

"Well this is… odd" he says. "It would seem that Rose has taken in Christina's daughter."


End file.
